1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine or a facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a known image forming apparatus, a latent image written to an image bearing member is developed into a toner image by a developing device using four colors, yellow, magenta, cyan and black. In this type of image forming apparatus, it is publicly known that a record medium is transported in the substantially horizontal direction to form an image (See Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-331080
In the above related art, however, the record medium cannot be reversed, so both-sided printing is not performed.